User talk:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Colin687 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Colin687 (talk) 00:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Power Confirmation Hey Bea! I'm actually not allowing any characters to be approved until I get at least all of the Xavier's School locations done, then at least we can have characters that can RP places. Until then, no characters will be confirmed. However, when I do get all of the Xavier's School Locations done, I can notify you so you can get a character? Let me know. Colin687 04:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Your character, Eliza Hastings, has been confirmed. Feel free to Role-Play her :) Colin687 02:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Eliza Hey Bea, can you have Eliza come to Headmaster's Office sometime soon? Thanks Colin687 04:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : Nevermind Colin687 05:27, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Nicole Rivers --Lissy (Message Me!) 18:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Colin687 23:19, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Rollback! Bea, oh how I will miss you :) .. your so funny!! :P .. Help keep the wiki alive like I know you can. Work hard to get more people, and have fun :) Colin687 02:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC) MURP HAS MOVED!! Yo yo my peeps, Colin687 comin' to you loud and clear! I need you homies to come help me out at the new Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki (WARNING! This wiki is not even nearly completed). I'm going to need tons of help from all of you, and after you all see the new blog I made on there and I give you permissions, I'm going to start assigning assignments (word play, high five). If you have issues with doing the certain tasks, feel free to let me know, and I'll talk to you about it either on DARP, MURP chat, or through Owls/messages. ANYWAY, thank-you all for being AMAZING, I hope to see you on the new Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki!! Colin687 05:11, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, we're staying here Hello! I've decided that there was absoloutely no reason to change wiki's at all, and I'm confused of why I wanted to in the first place. I'm working out getting chat fixed with wikia right now, mainpage will be running a lot better, I'll be adding more locations VERY soon, and loads of other things too. We will be staying at this Wiki, because now I see no reason to move over to the one I'd just created. There is still a lot to be done, so I want really supportful administration. If you think you'd not like to be in administration any longer, please let me know as soon as possible. I'm thinking of an Administration meeting with whatever we have left for administration, and hopefully we'll be able to be a fully functioning Role-Play wiki and have LOADS of fun, and stuff like that :D ... I'll be posting a blog soon of what i need done, and hopefully you'll help out. I want everyone to do there part. If there is something you want to do, make sure you comment on the blog. I'll post it up on Community Corner, and probably message you if I don't get any replies too soon. Thanks again! Colin687 17:55, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Avengers Char, right? As long as they're trained at a certain thing, then the SHIELD dealy-o will work. I'd like it if they could be Male, but if you don't think that could work, that's ok. :) Colin687 04:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Dedication (PLEASE RESPOND!!!) Hello! This is Colin687, founder and bureaucrat to the wiki. I'm just doing a check-up to understand which users are and/or are not going to be dedicated to this wiki in the future. I'm doing this check-up, because I think very soon we will be starting a story line, which will require a lot of dedication from our users, considering how small our wiki is. This story line will include the mutant portion of the wiki, which most users should have a mutant character already. The story line will not be a very large story line, just one to keep users interested in the wiki. If you decide that you will be able to continue participating in this wiki and will be able to work with the story line that could soon be created, then PLEASE give me (Colin687) a message on my message wall ASAP. I would very much appreciate it if you would message me back (again, ASAP) so that way I understand where the stands, make improvements, yadda yadda yadda. So once again, PLEASE MESSAGE ME BACK!!!(!) Colin 687 ~ Edits 01:08, February 9, 2014 (UTC) New Blog! Dealing with Storyline! Hello! Please check out my latest blog post! Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:26, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Storyline Hey Bea, Colin here! I've pushed Mel up to RB, which I think you'd agree with was good, and we'll all need to talk together soon about the storyline and stuff. As I've said to Mel, I've got a LOT of ideas that I think you guys will like, and if not we'll improve and stuff like that. This is a first time thing for me, so if there's anything you seeing me do that you're just like "Woah Colin, that just aint cool man" let me know, because I really want this (as it grows) to be a completely fair administraiton team. Alright, so cool! And hope you checkie me bloggie! :D Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:44, February 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:Eliza and Ron RP Of course we can! :D ... just let me know where, and all that jazz :P Colin 687 ~ Edits 03:06, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Discussion Hello Bea! This is Colin. I'd like for us (me, you, and Sync) to have a discussion about the plans for MURP, and a bunch of other stuff. I'd really like to see you both sometime very soon, so I need to know a date and time of when you could be available? (I was hoping maybe this weekend around your 6:00?) Please let me know! Thanks! 18:52, March 5, 2014 (UTC) : Will Monday (the 10th of March) work for you on MURP chat? There are very many things that will need to be considered about fixing, and a WHOLE bunch of stuff. I'm going to try and make an outline of points I'd like to get to about things we can fix and stuff. Please also, perhaps, come up with some of your own? Thanks. Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:38, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Meeting Reminder! Hey Bea, Colin here, just wanted to leave you a brief reminder about our meeting today at 4:00 central time. Please PLEASE be there, we have SO much to cover. I want to do a bit of it on chat, then I think I'll start a forum either somewhere on here or move it to our sandbox wiki (if I make it our sandbox wiki). Anyway, again a reminder!! 5:00 central time! :D Colin 687 ~ Edits 17:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm such an idiot (facepalm) Somehow I completely forgot about the meeting... Stupid GTA 5... anyway, I think I'll move it over to forums, and I'll be creating that soon and I'll link you two when I've got it up. Again, I'm really sorry for being such a shama llama ding dong. Expect a message soon. Colin 687 ~ Edits 17:20, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Forum:3/16/14 Administration Meeting Hello! This is Colin687. Just letting you guys know that there is an admin meeting page up now, and I need you guys to please post some discussions and add to some that we've created (Mine and you two's discussions). Anyway, yeah. So ... PLEASE do that! :D . Over and out. Colin 687 ~ Edits 05:19, March 16, 2014 (UTC)